vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drizzt Do'Urden
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Drizzt Do'Urden Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: 182 (Physically in his mid-to-late 20s) Classification: Drow/Dark Elf, Ranger, Exile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master swordsman and archer, Skilled in athletics, hunting, dance, hand-to-hand combat, spellcraft, and survival, Regeneration (Low), Superhuman Stealth (Can sneak past others with superhuman sense, as well as creatures with echolocation and tremorsense), Enhanced Senses (Enhanced sight and hearing, infrared, heat, and night vision, danger sense), Summoning, Ice-enhanced attacks via Icingdeath, Force and/or Lightning-enhanced attacks via Taurmaril, Radiant-enhanced attacks and Poison Manipulation via Vidrinath, Durability negation versus evil outsiders, and to a lesser extent versus other beings via Vidrinath, and high Resistance to slashing damage with items, Immunity to magical sleep effects, Resistance to psychic/mental attacks, poison, magic, fire, soul-based attacks, and fear, Inborn spell-like abilities, Can amplify his physical stats and resistances with The Hunter state Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Superior to Legendary Dragons), higher with the Hunter State Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Above lower level Rangers who can dodge the spell Call Lightning), higher 'with The Hunter state (Avoided attacks from Demogorgon) 'Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, much higher with The Hunter state Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (Can withstand attacks from people of comparable power to himself), higher 'with the Hunter State 'Stamina: Superhuman (Ripped off one of his own fingers without making a sound, can withstand intense torture conducted by the highly sadistic mind flayers and repeated dire wounds), higher with The Hunter state. Range: Extended melee range with Vidrinath and Icingdeath, dozens to hundreds of meters with Taulmaril Standard Equipment: *''Icingdeath:'' A magical scimitar taken from the treasure hoard of the white dragon Icingdeath. It has the ability to deal additional cold damage upon its strikes and protects its wielder from fire. The blade also possesses the "Evil Outsider-bane" attribute and thus has bonus accuracy and much higher damage output against such foes. The scimitar is an intelligent being in an of itself, with a kind soul and a burning desire to destroy demons, itself imbued with the ability to detect lies, particularly those of evil outsiders. * Vidrinath: A glassteel blade fused with the remains of Twinkle after it was destroyed. Twinkle was a gift from Malachor Harpell, and possessed a keen edge in addition to glowing when danger was near, further enhancing his natural danger sense. It also had the ability to help improve the wielder's defenses, making them more difficult to hit, and can augment its attacks with radiant damage. Vidrinath possesses not only these powers, but an extra-sharp edge surpassing even the pseudo-durability negating properties of a Vorpal Blade, making it especially deadly, as well as the ability to secrete drow sleeping poison on telepathic command. * Taulmaril: A bow and arrow enchanted to amplify all of its shots with magical lightning. The accompanying quiver is enchanted to never run out of arrows, and can blast apart large boulders with just one shot. It can alternatively inflict raw force damage instead. * Mithral Chain: This chain shirt, made of ultra-light and ultra-thin mithral, was given to Drizzt by his dwarf friend King Bruenor Battlehammer. * Ad'non's Shirt: This dark lightweight silk shirt is magically enchanted to help protect him from slashing attacks, almost entirely negating cuts. * Bracers of the Blinding Strike: Taken from Dantrag the Weapons Master of House Baenre, they increase the wearer's movement speed. * Figurine of Wondrous Power: Won from the drow Masoj early in his journey, this figurine allows him to summon forth his best friend, the magical panther Guenhwyvar, from the Ethereal Plane. Fighting as a panther normally does, it otherwise shares his resistances and senses, is almost as physically capable as Drizzt himself, and is almost as smart as him as well. She can be returned to the If she is killed, she returns to the Ethereal Plane through the Figurine, and cannot be resummoned until 48 hours have passed. Should the figurine ever be destroyed, Drizzt becomes unable to summon Guenhwyvar from the Ethereal Plane or return her manually until it is restored. * Magical Whistle: Allows him to summon the unicorn Andahar, far superior to any mundane horse, for greater mobility. Can also impale enemies upon its horn. Intelligence: Very high (Can consistently outwit skilled opponents, invent new fighting techniques, and strategize mid-combat, highly knowledgeable on many academic subjects due to his varied and long life) Weaknesses: Exposure to bright light can disorient and distract him (though not to the extent as other drow due to his forced acclimation to the surface), can be reckless with no regard for his safety whenever he is enraged or the lives of innocents are threatened, grows tired if he is in The Hunter state for too long of a period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blind Fight: Improves his ability to fight while denied the ability to see his opponent. * Combat Expertise: Allows him to sacrifice accuracy with attacks to increase his AC by a corresponding amount, making it much more difficult for even foes faster than him to land a hit. * Combat Reflexes: Allows Drizzt to make more attacks of opportunity, gaining additional chances to attack at opportune moments. * Dodge: Increases his ability to evade attacks. * Endurance: Increases stamina against passive ongoing/environmental effects. * Improved Initiative: Dramatically improves his reflexes at the start of an encounter, making him more likely to act first. * Mobility: Increases his AC whenever opponents attempt to make attacks of opportunity against his movement. * Quick Draw: Allows Drizzt to draw items as a free action. * Track: Improves Drizzt's ability to follow tracks. * Two Weapon Fighting: Allows Drizzt to more easily wield two weapons simultaneously. Has improved this feat with the improved version Improved Two Weapon Fighting and Greater Two Weapon Fighting * Twin Sword Style: When dual-wielding swords, Drizzt may designate a single opponent * Weapon Finesse: Allows him to use finesse, skill, and dexterity in place of raw physicality and brute strength to augment the accuracy of his attacks. * Weapon Focus (Scimitar): Improves accuracy with scimitars. * Weapon Specialization (Scimitar): Improves damage with scimitars. Spell-Like Abilities: Drizzt has a few spell abilities innately available to him, each usable once per day without the need of repreparation: * Dancing Lights: Conjures up a series of globes of colored light that he can control, illuminating distant areas. * Darkness: Conjures a globe of supernatural darkness that can nullify even most magical light sources. Drizzt is able to be perfectly fine within the darkness, as is Guenhwyvar. * Faerie Fire: Illuminates an enemy in a harmless wreath of intangible flames, rendering attempts at stealth or invisibility futile. * Levitate: Allows him to levitate through the air. Though not as easy to control as true flight, it is useful for getting to some locations more easily. Spells: He additionally possesses a couple of spells learned as a ranger. Though they can be reprepared each day as needed, his usual spells are each usable once per day: * Calm Animals: Calms the emotions of animals near him. * Pass Without Trace: Causes him to not leave tracks for a fairly long time. Special Abilities: Unique abilities Drizzt possesses. * Trapfinding: Drizzt is highly skilled at finding even the most well-hidden of traps. * Wild Empathy: Drizzt can use body language, vocalizations, and demeanor to improve the attitude of an animal (such as a bear or a monitor lizard). This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. * Evasion: Whenever Drizzt would successfully mitigate incoming damage from an area-of-effect attack with a Reflex save, he instead avoids it entirely. * Favored Enemy: Drizzt possesses dramatically increased damage, accuracy, and skill rate success against evil outsiders; he possesses all of the same to a lesser extent against orcs. * Four-Fang Assault: Drizzt dashes a short distance and attacks, then does both again twice, before Guenhwyvar dashes a short distance herself to deliver a singular final attack. * Neutralizing Parry: Whenever Drizzt is hit in combat, he has the chance to immediately make a melee counterattack. Though its damage is greatly lowered, should the attack land the opponent temporarily becomes weakened and easier to hit. * Spine of the World Avalanche: Drizzt makes up to five melee attacks, no two of which can be aimed at the same target. Each hit also blows the enemy away and knocks them prone, with Drizzt moving up to meet them instantly in each instance. * The Hunter: A state of being in which Drizzt's inner rage and determination focuses on a single situation, his heart resonates with his body completely, and his instincts sharpen. While in effect, Drizzt gains dramatically increased physicality and resistances of all kinds. His speed and raw combat skill receive the most notable increases: he is often described as being able to outright blitz people in this mode that were formerly capable of somewhat easily keeping pace with him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 7